


Lament for Boromir - The East Wind's Verse

by Sinick



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Missing Scene, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinick/pseuds/Sinick
Summary: This is my attempt to supply what I've always felt was a missing verse for the East Wind.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Lament for Boromir - The East Wind's Verse

* * *

_From Mordor’s peaks the East Wind storms, the wind Men call a blight,  
The wind that chills the blood and bone, turns day to blackest night.  
“What news from the East, O fearsome wind, do you bring me in my dreams?  
Will Boromir forever be as lost as now he seems?”  
“His soul has left this world behind, he dwells beyond all pain,  
And when your own soul follows his, you’ll be with him again.”  
O Boromir! My grief for you may fade but will not cease,  
Until at last my life is done: I'll join you then in peace._

* * *


End file.
